Mirrored Conflict
by fischfrau
Summary: After a battle, while cleaning his wounds, Connor struggles to keep his composure.


_So, yes, once in a while my muse strikes again. I'm a little out of practice (especially concerning English grammar and stuff) and I haven't actually played AC3 yet (le monay), so please forgive me for any mistakes._

_Connor belongs to Ubisoft, obviously :P_

* * *

He knew he shouldn't think like that. It was against his nature.

But all he could do was stare at all the wounds his enemies had inflicted upon him, all the blood that seeped from them. And closing his eyes, reliving the hectic moments of the heated battle, a strange feeling overcame him- one of adrenaline-fueled excitement, white-hot rage, and the urge to reign in his temper despite all the odds...

Oh, how he would have loved to let loose that fierce inner animal that was still desperately fighting that mental cage he had set up a long time ago just for once.

Connor dipped a towel into the bowl of ice-cold water and pressed it onto a larger cut. The pain was searing through him, making him flinch with a distressed hiss.

Yet, he kept the piece of fabric pressed onto the lacerated skin and listened to the roars of this other side of him, trying to block out its cries for freedom.

Of course he couldn't solve this conflict on his own. But he was a part of it, and he played a dominant role in it, so he had to fulfill his duty; if not for his mother and his clan, why shouldn't he be fighting?

Removing the towel from his skin, he let it sink into the bowl again. But instead of addressing his wounds any further, Connor turned around and inspected his naked form in the mirror again.

Resignation washed through him and took all his resolve to keep his inner animal leashed tightly any longer. What point was there in cleaning his wounds if tomorrow there would be new, fresh ones?

Connor opened his ponytail with swift movements of his fingers and let the hair curl around his shoulders freely. It was getting long again, too long for the liking of many of those so-called civilized beings...

But why would he care?

He wasn't one of them, after all.

Caressing a big blue bruise on his lower hip, he found comfort in his touch and let his hand travel even lower. His eyes glazed over with a darker shade just before he caught his own needy gaze in the mirror.

Stunned, he stared into his eyes.

What in the world was he doing?

Was he really stooping that low?

The animal bellowed.

And Connor's hesitation was gone.

As his fingertips finally made contact with his half-erect length, he let out a desperate sigh which slowly grew into a low moan. The lazy movements of his hand made quick work, and Connor couldn't, wouldn't bite back these noises he was normally so ashamed of making, instead voicing all his desperation and frustration and suffering into lusty growls and groans.

This must never happen again, his reasoning decided as Connor pleaded someone, anyone to just go faster, to just grant him this little piece of satisfaction and happiness.

Bucking into his fist, he lifted his other hand to gently touch a small gash at his mouth, snarling as a flashing pain went through him. His mirror image had a broad trickle of blood running down his chin, so his fingers dipped into it and moved back to his lips, where a thirsty tongue welcomed them.

The taste was metallic, strange and wrong. Yet, Connor couldn't hold himself back as he watched those fingers vanish into his mouth, muffling his sounds only a little. The tongue played around his fingertips, tickling, and when Connor began to suck, his legs started to shake.

His abdomen coiled tightly- when had his last time been?- and with one final sensual moan, the assassin spilled himself all over the mirror.

As he stumbled towards his bed to let himself fall onto it, he mumbled a few curses in Mohawk, too agitated to form any coherent English words. He curled into the white blankets and the blood from his wounds slowly tainted them red here and there.

He wondered whether he was really all that different from the others.

His inner animal purred in contentment.


End file.
